


Tales of twins

by MiylaCrystil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiylaCrystil/pseuds/MiylaCrystil
Summary: Connected but non-chronological One-Shots of two best friends discovering that they are family.Irene is a happy, and carefree girl, who is intelligent but not perfect. who's lived in Gotham for as long as she can remember, a bit sassy, and despite being deaf, is pretty Fluent in multiple languages.And Damien... used to be a spoiled selfish brat and he's not afraid to admit that nowadays.They both always felt something missing, someone, who was supposed to be by their side forever.And then they found it.





	1. Butterfly Lives Alone?!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a writing exercise feel free to send in prompts

As Irene Tried to fish the key to her small apartment complex out of her school bag Damien briefly thought about what it happened that brought him to this moment it was surprisingly simple a school project.

the reason they couldn't do it at the Manor though was that Todd was in town and dick was constantly Going on about how he had almost won over Jason to convince him to stay with the family again.

Damian didn't really care whether or not he succeeded but he did want Irene far away from both of them when they're like this.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Irene making a triumphant sound and starting to fiddle with the lock.

“sorry my place is a bit of a mess between schoolwork and everything else I haven't had time to clean up,” Irene said offhandedly.

Damian briefly glanced at her ears to make sure she had the hearing aid devices That he knew her brother and sister had made “A couple of geniuses with technology” she had said with a fond smile “It's fine” When she managed to get open the door He made us lately offhand comment “your apartment is pretty small.” And your way over exaggerating how messy your place is something he thought about saying but he didn't really feel like wasting his breath, He had learned a long time ago that the energetic girl likes to keep things pretty clean so to her, it probably looks like a small tornado came through.

“Yeah but it's all I really need for only one person” Her reply was short, sweet and happy as she took the school tie of her uniform and the jacket and hung them on the coat hook slipping the folder but she keeps her homework in and her small pencil box out of the backpack and leaving the rest by the door.

“You live alone!” Damian's eyes snapped to Irene She was sitting on the couch now her homework laid out over the coffee table, Her mechanical pencil was in her hand, eraser being chewed on. She usually handles half an assignment At a time. 

“She glanced up at his outburst Shrugged Answered yeah it happened at the beginning of Last Summer, the big hospital shootout you heard about that right? I have never dealt with being in a hospital well so I was at the animal shelter that day everyone else was visiting a family friend.” Her eyes flickered To a picture sitting next to a lamp by the couch her adopted mother and father and her two siblings she wasn't biologically related to any of them but she always thought of them as her family he could tell from the way she talked about them and this didn't hurt her she always seemed so Carefree he couldn't understand it.

He had been there that day, under the guise of Robin. it had been one of many major lessons in how you can't save everyone.

Why did it have to be his future best friend’s family? 

He only met her a few weeks later. 

“I'm... sorry...” It shook Damian to his core to know that his best friend could have died that day without him even knowing her. 

“It's fine I've accepted it... it hurts sometimes, But I tell myself that they wouldn't want me to stick in the past, so I keep moving forward. Mom and dad had really good life insurance and I'm good enough at faking their signature that I don't have to be put in the system, I plan on being emancipated as soon as I turn 16.”

He can't say anything for a moment the pain of not being able to save everyone doesn't hit in full force but the guilt of not being able to save someone he feels like he knew that does hurt.

Sometimes It seems like she can hear what goes on in his head, she knows just the right time to pull him out of whatever Funk he's got himself into, “Come on let's get to work on this assignment,” Right, their US History paper “And after that we can figure out this pre-algebra homework”She finishes with a grumble algebra seems like it's always going to be the pain of her existence, But honestly he chooses to blame the teacher he is incompetent and barely able to understand the subject himself, Though he's a great person to go to if you need anything on history.


	2. The kid Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not connected to the other ones, I just wanted to work with ABO)

Damien isn't really sure how it happened

They're not old enough for their presentations to be noticeable to anyone except their parents, So it's only with genetic testing can anyone know Their Secondary, And even then he's not sure the kind of tests that exist today would really work on Jon Kent, 

But after he started working with Butterfly on a more regular basis (probably just trying to be By his twin sister side at all times but he'd never admit anything) He had offhandedly mentioned he had a sister to Superboy and it all kind of went downhill from there 

(His heat vision wasn't the most dangerous thing about those eyes it was the way he can make them beg your very soul And no one can defend against that)

So he told Jonathan Kent all about it...

...About meeting Irene, about feeling guilty over her parents death, about her becoming butterfly, about him just trying to protect her, then figuring out that they're twins- everything. it all came out in one big giant glob Of word vomit 

Superboy teased him for a bit, Realizing that this was the upper hand he always wanted in their banter, But he let it die out and asked to meet her.

And for some crazy reason he said yes 

It was only a Tuesday night, the night their algebra teacher we dumped a whole bunch of homework for them to have done by Friday, Irene had a ‘let's get it over with’ Attitude to her homework, Especially algebra (although sometimes she would get sidetracked about how it was the spawn of Satan and a whole bunch of other stuff) So he waited until Thursday when butterfly would be back on the streets after going through a candy and crying coma after finishing the homework, and asked “do you want to meet Superboy?” The question admittedly had come completely out of nowhere she was in a slightly candy drunk rant about how ‘orange is yellows depressed cousin’ But he did manage to time it so that she wasn't screaming at the top of Gotham's rooftops. 

She glanced at him blankly the slightly drug like fog from all that candy Disappeared as she stared at him trying to understand the question, Tilting her head in that adorable way that made him Wonder ‘how the heck is this child related to me my father and mother?’ 

“Sure?......” It sounded almost more like a question, But he called Jon on his communicator And told him where to meet up,

And two of his three best friends just clicked, Somehow they got in a conversation about something called My Street, And how Lilith it is getting no love from some guy called Jason (but he's pretty sure They are not talking about Todd so…) And how they always knew it was an alternate dimension, And not reincarnation stuff because that stuff happened enough in the Diaries universe…

Yeah Damien was officially lost, So to stop the feeling of being third wheeled, He did the thing he does when he needs to get their attention- a cough with a firm under tone that was probably his Alpha voice coming in but he wouldn't know for sure for another two years-ish

Butterfly and Superboy's head snapped back to him, Irene a fraction of a second earlier Likely thanks to her probably Omega presentation picking up on it, And a few minutes later they're out beating up bad guys, And when Anole arrives On Gotham’s supervillain list to damask Butterfly And puts her into a forced heat to incapacitate her (Proving his Irene-is-an-Omega Theory, but that's not important now because his sister is literally about to be damasked and possibly raped) Jon Is there.

They end up having to drag Anole To the hospital instead of prison, (But really the Butterfly Hunter really should have expected that,) And then they make her a little puppy nest To help get her through what she will later call ‘actual hell’ And keep her hydrated and well-fed Whilst she screams her frustrations at the world (or at least the pillow) Granted they will probably be grounded later for going off the radar for Solid 5 days but Jon and Damian both know this is far more important than being taken off Patrol or having to do more chores around the farm, 

This a Team

This is friends

This is a pack

**Author's Note:**

> Tyx to my friend Else for coming up with the name/puns   
> Vincent Sawyer - Veronica Sawyer Heather's I swapped genders because why the hell not LOL  
> Jacelyn Dean - Jason Dean, Heather's, (the real reason I swapped genders is that there's already a Jason in the DCU)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please comment. feel free to send in prompts, etc etc.


End file.
